


Connor has a camera, maybe a haunted house and Evan tags along

by Zara_Zara



Series: The Murph Channel (Army) [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Holidays, M/M, OOC?, Ouija, Paranormal, Surprises!, YouTuber!Connor, attempts at humor, christmas theme, holiday theme, not very spooky, paranormal investigating tools, t for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: It's the holidays, time for bright lights and good food. The sky gets dark earlier and the weather gets colder. Funny thing is, it gets colder in the presence of a ghost and the dark is the best way to look for the supernatural. Connor thinks he's been followed home by one. He and Evan investigate the casa Murphy.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Murph Channel (Army) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Connor has a camera, maybe a haunted house and Evan tags along

Inside and out, the Murphy house is all decked out in Christmas decorations. Faux pine wreaths line the tops of the windows with soft glowing lights and the Christmas tree, with a bright star, gently shines. Connor focuses the camera on Evan as he studies the tree, peeking at each ornament and blinking slowly in wonder. He twirls one ornament of Santa Claus in a box cart and it lightly swings. 

Evan gently pulls at one ornament, it’s a little paper snowman with streaks of glitter for its rather long and colorful scarf. A smile slowly grows on his face, “I remember making these. Third grade, right?”

“O my God,” Connor zooms in on it’s little smiling face, “Can’t believe they put that up on the tree, it’s so scrappy.”

“It’s cute.”

Connor says, “Yeah, whatever. Let’s start the video. We have some ghosts to antagonize.”

Connor leads them to the kitchen where Connor has all his equipment laid out. He bought some extra stuff just for this occasion. He sets the camera on a tripod and gives one clap, “Folks, today we have a rather unusual video. If you haven’t guessed it yet, we’re in my house. The casa Murphy.” 

He turns to Evan, “And guess what, Ev? We have the house to ourselves. My parents are outta town and my sister is off with her ‘friend.’ This is a once in a life-time opportunity and we are going to take full advantage of it by using every. single. ghosting hunting tool in my possession.”

Evan starts poking around at the tools on the table. He recognizes the spirit box and of course the Ouija but there is also a rectangular device that looks kind of like a remote control with a band of lights at the top and beside that are two sticks. He picks up the two thin sticks that are bent in a ninety-degree angle. The sticks are cool to the touch and he gives Connor a questioning look.

“I’ll explain those things later. Maybe you’ll wanna put them down till I do.”

Evan quickly sets them down.

“You may be wondering why we’re going to investigate my own house. It’s not because I’ve exhausted ideas of where I should film my next videos, but it’s because…”

“A ghost followed Connor home,” Evan finishes for him and sends him a look that’s equal parts disapproving and concerned.

Connor shrugs helplessly, “It’s not like I asked it to follow me here. Or follow me at all. Besides, I don’t think it’s because of the previous video where I didn’t say goodbye properly as Evan seems to think it is. Maybe my house has always been haunted and these videos have made it or _them_ more active?”

“It’s possible,” Evan concedes but still doesn’t look pleased.

“Anyways, that’s what we’re gonna check out today. By starting in my room. Let’s go.”

Connor hands Evan the remote control-like tool and explains that it’s an EMF reader and it can sense energy wavelengths, he also hands him the spirit box while he himself grabs the dowsing rods. Before they head upstairs to Connor’s room, Connor pulls the plug for the Christmas tree and turns off the rest of the lights except for the decorations which are battery powered---he doesn’t want the electricity interfering with the EMF reader. 

Upon entering Connor’s room he takes a moment to realize how surreal it is to swing his flashlight around it. Sometimes it’ll land on his barely made bed, coast across his bookshelf or bounce off the mirror on his closet door. He’s kind of glad that it’s dark in the room and that his audience won’t see much of his room except for what the flashlight reveals. 

He and Evan brought the camera and EMF reader upstairs with them. Connor turns the thing on and hands it to Evan, “You’ll know there’s a presence with us when the lights go anywhere past red. Even green is a good sign. The spirits can manipulate---Look!” A small flash of green on the lowest reading appears and then disappears, “We got something. Maybe move it back where you had it.”

Evan raises it slightly, a concentrated furrow to his brow, “I’m not picking up anything.”

They move slowly about the room and Evan carefully guides it over every spot they can think of, he nears the closet and then jumps, “Hey! It went to yellow!”

Connor zooms in on the device and watches as the lights falls back to green and then flares to yellow before disappearing. He focuses on the device but he also keeps an eye on the mirror, “Is there someone with us? Can you make the light go up to yellow?”

The light jumps to yellow. Connor meets Evan’s wide eyes through the mirror and he tries to fight the chill that threatens to race down his spine, “Did you follow me home?”

The light deadens out. 

“It did,” Evan breathes.

“It didn’t exactly say ‘yes,’ did it?”

“I-I mean, I guess?”

Connor asks it a couple more questions but the lights do not turn on again. He grows tired of that and twists on his heel, “Ok, that was fun,” Evan coughs at that, “Let’s try these things now,” Connor brings up the dowsing rods, “I want to try these in the living room next.”

As they walk through the rest of the house, Evan continues to hold the EMF reader in case the light should jump again. It does occasionally light up to green at times but not for too long. 

They enter the dim living room. A few fake candles barely cast a light along the walls but other than that it’s a thick kind of darkness. The kind of dark that seems to have a weight to it. 

They take their places in the middle of the room and Evan places the EMF reader on the coffee table as he better holds the camera. 

Connor shows Evan and the camera how to properly hold the dowsing rods: loosely and with elbows bent in a ninety-degree angle. Since Connor holds the dowsing rods he asks the questions which are meant to be simple “yes” or “no” questions.

He asks much of the same questions as he did upstairs and the rod in his right hand turns outward (for yes) when he asks if there is a presence with them.

“Are there more than one?” Evan nervously asks.

“Turn it back inward if ‘yes.’”

A beat. It slowly moves inward. 

_knock_.

“Did-you-hear-that?!”

“A knock?”

“Yeah,” Evan nods and stares at the wall behind Connor.

“Was that you? Turn both rods out if it was.” 

Both rods do so. 

“That wasn’t you? You’re not moving it right?” Evan asks with a nervous laugh.

Connor shakes his head.

Connor glances down at the EMF reader, “Huh. It’s orange.” 

Evan swivels around and checks, “Why is it doing that?”

“I don’t know...There must be something here.”

Connor notices Evan twitch and check over his shoulder, “I feel cold. Do you feel cold? Has it always been this cold? Did it suddenly get colder?”

Connor stays still with the dowsing rods still in his hands and he thinks he doesn’t feel any particularly colder. He doesn’t say that, he thinks it may make Evan more nervous and he doesn’t want that. On an impulse he asks, “Do you want hot chocolate?”

Evan freezes midway between checking over his other shoulder, “W-what?” and then his eyes widen as the dowsing rods turn inward in Connor’s hands. 

“I think someone wants one,” He tries to joke.

“Sure?”

***

**In the kitchen**

Connor hands Evan a mug from the ski resort they go to sometimes, it has trees and mountains on the sides of it. They both tear open hot chocolate mixes with little marshmallows in them and the kettle begins to scream. 

“My dad’s secret stash,” Connor explains as he dumps the mix into his mug.

They pour the hot water and then sweetness billows into their faces as steam rises from their mugs. Connor grabs a couple ice cubes and plops them into the concoctions, “So they cool a bit. And now---” he locates the cinnamon and dashes it in there, “Viola.”

They chat a bit about their findings so far and Evan says, “You don’t seem very worried at all about this. I mean, this is the most activity we’ve gotten and it’s all in your house.”

“Honestly? At this point? With all this activity I’ll be disappointed if I don’t at least get possessed.”

Evan gasps, “Connor! Don’t say that. Atleast have your hot chocolate first.”

Connor snorts and tries to take a sip of it, it’s not too hot and he savours the warm chocolate drink, “Dude. It’s good, try it.”

Evan sips it and gives the tiniest and sweetest smiles Connor has ever seen, “No more ghost hunting. You’re a lifestyle and cooking channel now.” 

Connor laughs, “As if. It’s just insta-hot chocolate with a bit of cinnamon.” 

“Nope. Cooking channel.”

“We’ll see about that,” He gives another clap, this time striking his hands louder, “I’m feeling an intense urge to go down to the basement now. What do you say?”

Evan sips his hot chocolate and then simply grabs the Ouija.

“Perfect.”

****

**In the basement**

The basement is not as scary as it objectively sounds because Connor frequently goes down there when he wants to be alone and play video games. It’s not that no one ever goes down to the basement, it’s just that bringing down things to interact with the unknown kind of makes the basement seem much more enclosed than usual. 

Connor notices the cold this time as he and Evan sit on the floor with all their things scattered next to them. The Ouija takes a central position in front of them. Connor keeps the flashlights close and makes the light on top of his camera brighter. 

They turn the EMF reader on again and they walk about the room, keeping close attention to the lights that periodically go up to green but not much further. 

They return to the center of the room where the ouija waits. 

Evan takes a sip out of his mug and asks, “What should we do now?”

“How about the spirit box?”

With not much ceremony they turn the spirit box on for the first time in the video. The noises shudder to life and flit through different frequencies at a loud and fast rate. 

_Connor_

Evan’s head jumps up and he meets Connor’s wide eyes, “It said your name!”

“I heard it too…Can you say my friend’s name? His name is Evan.”

_DoOr_

“Door?”

_mAKeAhCoCO_

“What? I didn’t get that. I asked if you could repeat my friend’s name.”

Evan is muttering the previous words to himself with a concentrated dip to his brow, “makeah--make a.”

_COco_

“Coco?” They both repeat at the same time. 

_mE_

Evan jumps and excitedly says, “Make me a coco?!” at the same time as the basement door opens. 

_AAAHHH!_

Connor and Evan cling to each other as they blink past the darkness to look at the two silhouettes that suddenly appeared at the opening of the basement door. The basement light flicks on and Connor scrunches up his face at the sudden invasion of light, “What the hell?”

“It’s only us,” Zoe’s voice floats down and he sees her standing besides a concerned looking Alana, “Make you a coco? Well, it’s good to see you too,” She’s smiling when she says this but Connor thinks Evan misses it. 

Evan bashfully says, “Hi, sorry that was---we were listening to the spirit box and I was trying to figure out what it was trying to say…” he awkwardly lets go of Connor and scuffs his foot on the floor. The spirit box keeps jumping through stations and randomly says, 

_TiNYmARshMalLOw_

Connor turns the box off, “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“We weren’t but then we thought _you_ guys would be out…” Zoe trails away but then lifts up a bag she has in her hand, “We’re going to bake cookies! Using _eggs_ and _butter. Real_ cookies.” She’s grinning and gives a little hop. 

“Okay?” Connor is suddenly aware of the camera recording all this and the unusualness of the situation. He hasn’t seen Zoe smile like that in a long time and he’s confused why they are still even speaking to each other when she could be baking cookies with (her girlfriend he’s 90% certain) Alana at that very second. 

Alana checks the time, “Currently, it’s 11:30 a.m. and we bought more than enough supplies to share if you two would like to join us?”

Connor is taken aback for a second, and so is Zoe for a millisecond before he sees her uncertainly look at him. He turns to Evan, “Would you like to?”

Evan’s face grows warm and he rapidly looks between Connor and the girls before he nods and says, “Why not?”

Alana shares a smile with Zoe and says, “Excellent.” 

On the way up the stairs Connor asks him again, “Are you sure? We can keep ghost hunting?” He’s not sure how this is going to go and he kind of wants to find a way out of this.

“Yeah,” Evan says this time with more certainty, “We have to make the ghost a hot coco after all.”

Connor trips on a step in surprise and laughs. 

***

**In the kitchen**

“So, I was doing some light reading and found out that the best time for paranormal activity is at 3 a.m.” Alana shares as she beats the batter, “It’s called the witching hour.”

They are doubling down on the recipe for gingerbread cookies so Alana and Zoe are working on their own bowl and Connor and Evan on theirs. 

Connor accepts the measuring cup of molasses Evan carefully poured out and dumps it into the bowl, “That’s only in a couple hours, we definitely need to go back in the basement at 3.”

“I wonder what will happen,” Zoe excitedly says.

“You’re gonna come with?”

“Of course! It’s our house and it was fun last time.”

“Once again, I will just be observing. It was intriguing but I’d rather not participate.”

Connor blinks at the camera, at a loss for words, “Alright,” He’s mindlessly reaching for the bowl of dry ingredients but Evan softly smacks his hand away, “Not yet.”

***

“Ok, the dough has chilled for an hour, we just cut it all up with these,” he points towards the assortment of little reindeer and christmas trees, “These things are now heading into the oven, and this is now a baking channel. In the next episode, I will be trying out for The Great British Baking Show.”

“Alana’s dad was on that!”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, only for a few rounds...This is his recipe.”

“Wow.”

***

“It smells like everything beautiful in this world in the kitchen right now.”

“It’s 30 minutes to 3 a.m. We’re going to decorate these suckers and then head down.”

***

“It’s 3:10. We got a little distracted decorating,” Connor sweeps the camera around the kitchen table and shows the downright mess of candies and frosting proliferating it. 

“Check out the cookies!” Zoe points towards the cookie sheets where the gingerbread cookies all lie with colorful decorations and bits of candy stuck to them. 

“I think it’s time we go down,” Connor grabs a cookie in the shape of a tree and with an ungodly amount of M&Ms stuck to it, “Let’s go. Evan, can you bring down the hot coco for our invisible friend?”

“I’ll take a cookie too,” He grabs the one in the shape of Santa Claus except Connor outlined it in blue frosting and made fake chains so that it looks like the ghost of Christmas past.

And then Connor freezes when he hears it. 

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~”

**In the living room**

They stand around the Alexa that sits on their coffee table like somehow it’ll tell them how it turned on by itself. 

“That's so creepy, Alexa. Stop,” It falls silent, “Play Despacito.”

“ _Connor, no._ Alexa, play All I Want For Christmas is You.”

“How basic.”

“Excuse you, it’s iconic.”

“Alexa, play Wham’s Last Christmas.”

“Ew, no. Alexa play—-“

“Um, shouldn't we be heading down to the basement?”

"Evan has a point, we do not want to miss this window of opportunity."

"Fine. Let's go."

“Are we completely glossing over the fact that a ghost most likely, _definitely,_ did this?”

“Yeah.”

***

**The basement**

Again, they sit in the dark, except this time the room smells decidedly sweeter due to the snacks they have brought down with them.

Connor brushes the crumbs off his hands and places his fingers on the planchette, followed by Evan and Zoe.

“We’re back again, this time we brought the coco you asked for along with a cookie for you.”

They stare expectantly down at their hands. Evan had placed the mug of hot coco at the edge of the board and balanced the cookie on top of it. 

“We even added marshmallows for ya. So, we’d really appreciate it if you share your name or at least let us know you’re here.”

“I never thought our house was haunted,” Zoe says with a small frown, “Mom and dad never told us anything like that.”

“We think that maybe it followed Connor here,” Evan says. 

“Why?”

Evan shrugs and Zoe sends a questioning look towards Connor, “Have you been noticing weird things around the house lately?”

Connor fidgets, “A little, I don’t know how to describe it. I get this weird feeling sometimes...I thought I’ve heard some knocking or something and I think that the other day some things got moved around my room.” 

“My lights flickered last night,” Zoe admits.

“Interesting,” Alana leans forward, “And this all started after the last video you made in the abandoned school?”

Connor nods and then jumps when he feels the planchette move very slightly. 

Evan visibly tenses, “You felt that right?”

Connor looks up and asks the dark ceiling, “Is there someone with us?”

The planchette smoothly moves to _NO_

“Is there more than one spirit here?”

_YES_

Connor hears someone take an intake of breath but he concentrates on the board, “How many?”

The planchette doesn’t move. 

Zoe nervously asks, “Did one of you follow my brother home?”

It doesn’t respond. 

Connor takes up the questions again but they don’t get much activity at all. Evan points out the cooler temperature once again and Connor begins to grow concerned over his significantly paling face. They’ve been sitting there for a little over 30 minutes and it is nearing 4 a.m. He needs to wrap up this session.

“Is there anything you would like to say to us before we go? Any other words of wisdom like the one you gave Soap Eater the other day?”

They snicker at the memory but the planchette doesn’t move.

“Last chance. Is there anything---”

_D-O-N-T_

“Another don’t?” Connor nervously jokes, “What shouldn’t we do now?” 

The planchette moves fast and Alana furiously scribbles the letters down on a paper she brought.

_D-R-A-_

It’s too fast for Connor to keep up with. The planchette zips past letters and it’s all Connor can do to keep his fingers on the damn thing.

It’s stops abruptly and they all collectively release a breath when it’s over.

“What the fuck was that?”

“It was going so fast…”

“I’m going to say goodbye, I’m done,” Evan does so and shakily lifts his hands to his chest. Connor and Zoe follow suit.

“Lana,” Zoe turns to Alana with wide eyes, “What did it say?”

Alana holds the paper to her face and screws up her face in thought. Her eyebrows raise and she slowly says, “I know I wrote the right letters...If I’m wrong we can always review the footage...But it said: don’t draw on dogs?”

Connor jumps to his feet, “What the fuck?”

Shocked, Evan asks, “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Connor paces and doesn’t quite know what to think. He kind of wants to laugh but he’s also very much confused as to how whoever the hell they’ve been talking to _knows that._ He turns to Zoe, “Zoe that wasn’t you?”

Zoe also looks like she’s feeling much the same and vehemently denies she did it.

Evan asks him if he’s ok again and Connor tries to answer, “I---”

Zoe stares at the board in wonder, “We used to have a dog and Connor would write messages on it…”

Evan chokes, “You would do what?”

Connor lets his legs give out and he sits beside them again, he felt too vulnerable being the only one standing. In a confused stupor he says, “When I’d get into fights with Larry, our dad, I would write messages on the dog and send it down…”

“What kind of messages?”

Connor avoids Evan’s half confused and half amused eyes, “Like---”

“I hate you, Larry.”

“Yeah…”

“One time he sent the dog bounding down the stairs with a message asking for Ninja Turtle gummies,” Amusement dances in Zoe’s eyes now. 

Evan snorts and even Alana looks amused. 

“And another time---”

“That’s enough, Zoe. They get it,” Connor rolls his eyes.

Zoe giggles and leans on Alana, “Doggy insta-mail.”

Alana says, “You’re an innovator, Connor.”

Evan quietly laughs and sleepily rubs his eyes, “That’s so cute.”

“O my God…”

“Are you going to run away like Jared? It looks like it.”

“No, never.”

“Another time he drew a pe—“

“ZOE.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! I'm so sorry if i made a mistake somewhere. I'm posting this when I'm really tired and too stubborn to wait till when I'm not and can look more closely for mistakes or random notes I left in it. 
> 
> I made a mbmbam reference lol. That whole thing about drawing on a dog is from a clip from the mbmbam podcast called “I hate you, Ron” check it out if u have a chance! It’s rly funny XD also, I made another reference to a YouTuber I like a lot, his name is Kurtis Conner. He’s really funny as well. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!! I'm happy there are some of you who enjoy this AU lol.


End file.
